1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal having a detachable image projector and controlling method therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a mobile terminal having a detachable image projector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, as an image projector is downsized, an image projector of a stationary or detachable type is provided to a mobile terminal. Therefore, the demand for diverse and convenient functionality via the image projector is rising.